


just a piece of plastic

by Another_Freak1258



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Dehumanization, Fleshlight Connor, Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, Hank Big, M/M, Objectification Kink, Penis In Vagina Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Top Hank Anderson, limited mobility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258
Summary: Connor has a disturbing fantasy in which he’s nothing but a sex toy created for Hank’s pleasure. He shamefully discusses his kink for being objectified with Hank, surprised when the Lieutenant agrees to arrange a roleplay scenario with him. What follows is so wrong yet so right.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	just a piece of plastic

**Author's Note:**

> things to note:  
> -this is completely consensual and anything indicating otherwise is simply a part of their fantasy  
> -Connor has cute little stumps to increase the believability of being a sex toy  
> -Hank is indeed big  
> -Fleshlight Connor needs to trend (im begging)

After a long, dragging day at the precinct, Hank is more than ready to come home and fucking unwind.

While there’s no guarantee he won’t get called in tomorrow, Hank can appreciate the illusion of the weekend. The prospect of not waking up before noon is very exciting, as pathetic as it may sound. 

In a particularly good mood, Hank decides to go all out once he gets home. After making sure Sumo is taken care of, he kicks off his shoes and orders some food from his favorite takeout joint. These days, Hank seldom enjoys greasy, unhealthy food, so the taste of the orange chicken when it hits his tastebuds is near orgasmic.

Speaking of orgasms. . . 

Hank watches TV as he, admittedly, overeats. He tosses around the idea of masturbating once he’s done with dinner. At first, the idea isn’t too exciting, but then he remembers the new toy he stashed away earlier in the week. 

Before he was married, Hank proudly owned a few fleshlights. Some of the female variety, some of the male variety. Never a mouth mold, though, those were just plain disturbing. Sometimes handling them was awkward, and cleanup was always a bitch, but all in all the pleasure made up for that. That’s what drove Hank to invest in a new one. Some men may feel ashamed for having to rely on a piece of plastic for pleasure, but Hank is too old to care about that shit. 

Hank rests after he’s done eating. He needs to digest for a bit before he even thinks of getting up, let alone masturbate. 

Once he’s gathered the will, Hank decides to peek outside. Hank is amused to see Sumo jumping around in the yard. The silly dog is trying to catch fireflies. Satisfied that Sumo will be entertained for the time being, Hank heads to his bedroom. Normally, he’d keep any sex toys in his nightstand, but considering this ones size he didn’t really have a choice. Hank opens his closet. 

The fleshlight is slumped against the wall, sitting on the ground exactly where Hank left it. It looks at him blearily as light floods into the dark closet. Hank wishes he could order it to follow him, but as it doesn’t have full limbs, he will have to suffer through the hassle. Silently, Hank grabs the fleshlight and takes it with him back to the living room. 

With the TV on in the background, Hank begins getting himself worked up. He looks over the toy, fingers skimming across its pale skin. The fleshlight is outrageously modern, modeled after a human male. It has a bunch of cute moles and freckles splattered randomly on its body, sporting big brown eyes and plump lips. Hank’s favorite part, however, is its holes. The toy has a dainty, petal-soft vagina and a tight little asshole. 

Hank spreads the fleshlight’s pussy, wanting to make sure he properly cleaned it since using it last. To his surprise, it isn’t dry in the slightest. “Huh?” Upon further inspection, Hank realizes it isn’t leftover cum, but lubricant. “Damn. The wonders of technology.” 

The fleshlight wiggles as he drags it closer to him. Hank can’t find a comfortable angle for himself so he sets his toy on the ground, leaving its stumps in the air and holes easily assessable. “There we go,” Hank sighs. This position leaves the fleshlight’s mouth brushing against the dirty floor, but Hank doesn’t think he’ll be using that hole tonight so doesn’t worry about it much.

Hank glances up at the TV and watches it for a few minutes when it manages to catch his interest. Once it goes to commercials, however, he looks back down at the sex toy in front of him.

The asshole is winking at him, making Hank’s fingers twitch, but that isn’t what he’s in the mood for. The fleshlight’s vagina is so pretty. It glistens in the light of the TV, flushed a gorgeous indigo color. Hank slides two fingers inside it and starts pumping them. In response, the toy squirms in Hank’s lap. Sometimes that feature is annoying, but with the way its positioned, the movement only serves to make its ass jiggle. Hank groans as his cock stiffens at the sight. 

Pulling out his fingers, Hank suddenly smacks the toy’s ass. It yelps and writhes at the sudden spank. Hank enjoys the way the plastic and silicone ripples, so he hits it again and again. But no matter how much he spanks, no handprints are left as a result. Hank is disappointed in this but maybe they’ll fix that in the next model. 

Hank lifts himself up from the couch to slide off his boxers, panting by the end of it. Normally he’d contemplate the fact he can barely take off his clothes without becoming winded, but he’s too horny for that sad shit right now. 

Hank dips his fingers in the fleshlight again, coating them in lube. He uses the slickness to lazily jerk his cock. At eight inches, Hank’s able to slap his cock against the fleshlight’s pussy without leaning forward. Hank traces the silicone hymen with his free hand, humming thoughtfully. “Hope I don’t rip this shit,” he murmurs, recalling a toy he had a few decades ago that busted against his girth. The fleshlight whines desperately, for a second making Hank think that Sumo is crying to be let inside. 

Done with teasing himself, Hank scoops up the fleshlight and positions it upright. Holding it by the hips, he drags its pussy along his cock and moans loudly at the friction. Hank looks up out of curiosity and notes with no small amount of arousal that it appears to be crying. Tears are streaming down its pretty blue face, mouth open and panting. It’s just so cute that Hank can’t fight the habit to lean in for a kiss. Normally he doesn’t kiss his sex toys, but this one is practically begging for it. 

After a thorough snog, Hank leans back comfortably on his couch and guides the fleshlight onto his aching cock. He hisses in pleasure, astonished by how tight and wet the toy feels. 

Hank’s so thankful you don’t have to wait for toys to adjust. He sits the fleshlight down to the root of his cock, lifts it up slowly, then slams it back down. Hank begins using the toy violently, thinking only of his own pleasure and safety. The pussy’s manufactured ridges feel so good sliding along the meat of his veiny cock. He loves how the hole feels endless, unlike a human vagina. Really, you just can’t beat this. Hank understands why birth rate has decreased so much recently.

Hank enjoys the feeling of his heavy balls hitting the silicone labia of the fleshlight, trying to ignore how tired this is making his arms. 

Far too quickly the exertion is too much for Hank to bear. He pulls the fleshlight off his cock and looks around the room for a solution. Hank’s legs are stronger than anything else, so if he could just find a way to prop the toy up. . . The couch is too short, and Hank doesn’t want to walk all the way to the bedroom. His dilated eyes fall on the largekitchen trashcan. “Bingo.”

Grabbing the toy by one of its leg stumps, Hank walks into the kitchen and opens up the trashcan. It isn’t empty, but it’s empty enough to fit the toy inside. Holding the trashcan open with the foot mechanism, he drops the toy inside. Hank goes to continue, but it’s still a bit too high, so he pushes the toy forcibly into the garbage until it’s pussy is at the perfect height. “Fuckin’ finally,” Hank cusses, eager to continue. 

Hank takes hold of his cock and pumps it a few times before lining it up with the slobbering pussy sticking out of the trashcan. He moans in satisfaction once he’s somewhat deep, pounding into the toy. 

The metal of the trashcan screeches and thuds as Hank thrusts, but the annoyance is lost on him. His balls tighten and Hank realizes he won’t be able to shave off his orgasm any longer. Crying out, Hank buries himself as far as he can go into the fleshlight and pumps his cum inside it. 

“Ah. . .” Hank groans, breathing heavily as the last few spurts of cum leave his cock. 

Reluctantly, Hank withdrawals from the plastic pussy, grabbing a roll of paper towels to wipe off his cock. Cleaned up, he glances back at the trashcan and smiles. 

Hank gently gathers Connor out of the bin, brushing off any garbage sticking to him. The android’s expression is satisfied but fragile. Hank sets him on the kitchen counter and starts carefully cleaning him up. “You did so well, sweetheart,” Hank says softly.

Connor sniffles, offering a watery smile. “I _really_ liked that.” 

Hank kisses Connor’s soapy forehead. “I hope it was everything you imagined. . .” 

The cheeky android giggles. “Better than.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Connor had his limbs reattached before indulging in a bubble bath after this scene 💜 but sadly, Sumo never did catch any fireflies 😭
> 
> Liked what you read? 🥵 support my sick & twisted writing here: https://ko-fi.com/brainfood
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you want: https://mobile.twitter.com/Denny_Trash1258


End file.
